Aegis-G307
(Augmented) |gender=Female |height=6 feet 9 inches (205.61 centimetres) |weight=267 pounds (121.11 kilogrammes) |hair=Tawny, curly; pixie-cut style |eyes=China blue |cyber= * |allegiance= * * * |branch= * * |unit= *UNSC Navy, Office of Naval Intelligence, SPARTAN-III Gamma Company, Tomahawk Team (Formerly) *UNSC SPARTAN Operations, Counterinsurgency Operations Group, Assault Team Vishnu |rank= *'' *'' (Formerly) |specialty= *Marksman |battles= *Battle of Tribute *Operations on Carrow *Operations on Pharos II |status=Active }} � Biography Early Life Aegis-G307, formerly named Aegis Torian DeVito, was born on the human colony of Falaknuma in the 18 Scorpii system on the 23rd of February, 2537. She lived a fairly normal life as a part of the general middle class, with her father being a nurse and her mother working as a cook in a local restaurant. She had two brothers, one older and one younger, and Aegis was especially close to the younger brother, especially because the older brother moved out by the time Aegis was three years old. He married later when she was five. A thing that was prominent in Aegis was that she was often very shy and quiet. When Aegis was six years old, her home planet was attacked by the Covenant during the Battle of 18 Scorpii. However, Aegis was evacuated with her school group, and was separated from most of her family, save for her younger brother. Despite the UNSC victory at Falaknuma and 18 Scorpii, Aegis was nonetheless recruited into the SPARTAN-III Program shortly after arriving in a haven UEG colony. Her brother was unable to join, as he was too young. Aegis chose to join, though, and was subsequently taken to Onyx to begin her training. Training Sooner or later, Aegis began her training on Onyx with the rest of the SPARTAN-III candidates, all being members of the newly-created Gamma Company. Her trainers, like the whole of the company, were MCPO Franklin Mendez, Kurt-051, and the two living members of Beta Company’s assault on Pegasi Delta during Operation: TORPEDO -- Lucy-B091 and Tom-B292. Even during her combat training, Aegis was often very shy and quiet, but also displayed great discipline and was already physically and mentally resilient. She was placed into Tomahawk Team, led by Autumn-G097 and consisting of Aegis herself, Amber-G142, Dawn-G201, and Summer-G092. While training, it was noticed that Aegis had an almost natural skill with ranged weapons, like sniper rifles and designated marksman rifles, although she was also just as able with weapons such as the BR55. As such, Aegis trained often as a marksman for Tomahawk Team. Near the end of her combat training, Aegis received her augmentations alongside the rest of Gamma Company. This was done on the hospital ship UNSC Hopeful. After she and her team were augmented, they were sent back to Onyx to complete their training. After completion, Tomahawk Team was prepared to deploy in mid-2552. Human-Covenant War The team was first planned to be sent to Mamore to help keep the peace in light of Insurrectionist operations there, as well as UNSC counterinsurgency operations conducted earlier in 2552; however, Tomahawk Team was instead reassigned to Tribute after the discovery of Covenant forces on Reach following the incident at the Visègrad Relay. Aegis and the rest of Tomahawk Team were there when the Covenant attacks on Tribute began, with the team having been stationed in Casbah. While friendly UNSC forces on the planet, including another SPARTAN team, assisted in evacuating the city’s civilians, Tomahawk Team was ordered to disrupt Covenant supply routes and ground troops that had landed in Casbah. Aegis’s role in these operations was to provide overwatch while the other members took their positions for the surprise assault, and also to provide sniper support during the combat itself. The team enjoyed a great amount of success in these operations, taking no casualties at all and taking out almost every target they engaged. This success was noticed by the command in Casbah, and when a daunting task was required, Tomahawk Team was chosen to complete this task. The situation was that there was a Covenant naval group of four ships approaching; a CCS-class Battlecruiser and three SDV-class Heavy Corvettes. The plan was for the members of Tomahawk Team to board a Covenant vessel with a FURY MFDD, arm the bomb, and escape the ship before it exploded and was destroyed. The operation was designated Operation: BOUNTY. Aegis was assigned to take out an SDV-class Heavy Corvette, akin to Summer-G092 and Amber-G142. Meanwhile, Dawn-G201 and Autumn-G097 were assigned to bring down the CCS-class Battlecruiser. The former three were given an F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter to make their way to their targets, while Autumn and Dawn were given a D77-TC Dropship. As per the plan, each was given an MFDD to destroy their assigned vessel. Operation: BOUNTY began at approximately 09:45 hours on September 3rd, 2552. Aegis was largely successful in destroying her Heavy Corvette, having gotten in with the Broadsword, planting her bomb into the hangar, and then escaping very quickly; this success was only shared with Summer-G092, unfortunately -- Dawn had been killed; Autumn was severely wounded before activating her MFDD aboard the Battlecruiser; and Amber had a malfunctioning bomb that would not arm. But, as Aegis made her escape from the ship, she was shot down over Casbah by a Mantis anti-aircraft cannon. Aegis managed to guide her F-41 to a low altitude before bailing over a building; the altitude where she bailed out was roughly ten metres, over the twenty metre tall building. However, she barely missed the building, and fell to the street below with a roll, gaining a few minor bruises and scratches in the process, aside from her broken leg; the Broadsword crashed into an abandoned complex about a block over. As Aegis recovered from the bail, she attempted to stand, but was attacked by a Brute leading several Grunts. She was shot with a Plasma Pistol on her right shoulder, downing Aegis, but as she feigned being dead, the patrol approached her. Once they were close enough, Aegis snapped out her Magnum and fired on the Brute. This seemed to have no effect, and the Brute picked her up and punched Aegis in the upper-stomach area, throwing her to a nearby wall. The Brute walked to her, with a Spiker in hand and preparing to kill Aegis with the blades on the weapon. However, it was killed by concentrated fire from several MA5C ICWS in the hands of a Marine squad. The confused Grunts were also dispatched by the Marines, and they took no casualties. The squad took Aegis, who was now unconscious, to a nearby forward operating base, which was there the SPARTAN was headed towards anyways. There, she received medical treatment; towards the end of the Battle of Tribute, Aegis was put aboard an escaping frigate. Summer was with her, having escaped her own corvette and making it back to the FOB without any wounds. From there, Aegis was sent to Mamore, despite the overall dangerous status of the planet due to Insurrectionist activity; shortly after she and Summer's departure to Mamore, Aegis learned of the deaths of the rest of Tomahawk Team. Thankfully, the Covenant did not attack Mamore, and Aegis was allowed to recover for a while, albeit not fighting in the Battle of Earth. Summer did not fight in the Battle of Earth, either, being stationed on Mamore for the time being as her teammate recovered from her wounds. Aegis was conscious and awake after being placed on the outbound frigate, as well as for most of her recovery process on Mamore. A complete medical analysis determined that Aegis had gotten third degree burns to her upper-right shoulder; two broken ribs; and some injuries to the pancreas, gallbladder, and upper transverse colon part of her large intestine. After a full recovery by early February 2553, Aegis and Summer were put on complete operational status while Aegis underwent roughly two weeks of mandatory therapy. By April 2553, the two were stationed aboard a Charon-class Light Frigate and reassigned to the newly-formed UNSC SPARTAN Operations branch. Postwar Operations After their reassignment, the two were organised into a light assault team for carrying out fast and stealthy strikes against Covenant remnant factions and Insurrectionist cells. After several of these operations in mid-2553, the two were transferred to a Strident-class Heavy Frigate known as the UNSC Teen Spirit. From there, they were sent to Carrow in order to moderate the Human and Sangheili relations there, keeping the peace against any Insurrectionist movements of Covenant splinter factions that might form on the colony or attack it. They arrived in September of 2553. The two were deployed to Carrow for a couple of months. Both SPARTANs mostly kept between themselves, not interacting much with fellow UNSC servicemembers or their Sangheili allies. By February of 2554, the two were taken off-planet and sent on counterinsurgency operations throughout several of the Inner and Outer UEG Colonies. In June of 2554, the two were sent to the newly reclaimed colony called Pharos II. Their task was to conduct reconnaissance on a possible Insurrectionist cell growing on the planet, and if necessary, destroy any elements that they could. However, the mission was abandoned after Summer-G092 allegedly went Missing In Action, with comms being lost with her and any signature of the SPARTAN going dark. Ever since Summer's disappearance, Aegis has been put on strictly passive reconnaissance duty, currently aboard the UNSC Teen Spirit as of January 2555. Teammates *Autumn-G097 (Deceased) *Amber-G142 (Deceased) *Dawn-G201 (Deceased) *Summer-G092 Weaponry In line with her marksman job, Aegis uses a variety of ranged weapons, primarily a sniper rifle, with a Battle Rifle or Designated Marksman Rifle as a backup weapon, excluding her sidearm. Aegis's standard loadout is the SRS99C-S2B Anti-Materiél Sniper Rifle and BR55HB Heavy-Barrel Service Rifle; as a sidearm, she carries the G, D, or C version of the M6 Personal Defence Weapon System. Aegis's preferred weapons include the SRS99D-S2, BR55HB, and M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. Physical Appearance Aegis is an aging young woman that has tawny hair in a pixie cut style. It is curly. Her eyes are china blue, and Aegis’s skin is white. She maintains a slightly muscular build, but staying somewhat lean. She weighs 267 lbs. and stands at 6’9”. Aegis does not have any tattoos. She does, however, have a few bruises just below her breasts and around her stomach, as well as Aegis wears the Semi-Powered Infiltration armour Mark II, coloured light grey. There are no additional armour modifications or other specific configurations. Trivia *Aegis’s name comes from the UNSC frigate known as the UNSC Aegis Fate, which bears the hull designation FFG-307. *Unlike the other members of Tomahawk Team, she does not share a birthdate with when the vessel she is named alike to was first sighted or commissioned. *Aegis is a member of the Christian faith, which she was led to during her recovery from her wounds.